The Next Generation
by Blackwing13
Summary: After the Avengers were killed by the indestructable robot ultron, their children were all kept in a secret base in the antartic. all but one, Jason Knight son of the hero Pheonix was taken in by a group of rebels trying to stop ultron.
1. Jason Pheonix

It was July 14th, it was exactly 11 years since i found Jason Knight son of the Pheonix in a rundown hotel with a note in his pocket asking anyone who found him to bring him to Tony Stark aka Iron Man. But i had No clue where he was. But i didn't need to, i brought him up as my own and told him stories of his father on how he saved lives and fought super villians and on how he died. When he was 7 years old he discovered her powers and he trained himself to hone his powers. When he was 11 he learned how to fly and he helped us on little task for us like find survivors or help us defend a base. But now he is 15 and today is his fifteenth birthday and i am giving him his father's wish, that wish is for Jason Knight to inherit his father's name.... The Pheonix.

Jason woke up early in the morning. Having woke up by a nightmare of his friend getting killed two weeks ago by ultrons forces. He just couldn't help but mourn for his friend. He got out of his bed and got dressed. he dressed in black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a yelow pheonix emblem on the front. When he was dressed he walked out of his room and walked aaround the hall. As he was walking he overheard someone talking about teenagers from somewhere far rescuing someone from Ultron's base and now heading to the desert to look for something to help them. Then Jason ran down the hall to Sam's room to tell her he was leaving to help those people. when he got the door he opened it and found sam on the computor watching a video file on their last mission.

"hello Jason" said Sam "how are you"

"i'm fine" said Jason "i need to ask you something, What would you sat if i wanted to go and help those teenagers that are like me find the thing that will help defeat Ultron"

"i think i would say go do what you think is right" said Sam "but don't get hurt'

"i won't" said Jason "i promise"

Sam go up and hugged Jason.

"you are like a son to me Jason" said Sam "and i love you"

"so do i" said Jason "mom"

Jason walked out of the room and out to the hanger. When he got there he flew out toward the desert those other kids were going. As Jason was flying he felt at peace. No one to bother him, he could finally hear his thoughts_. _

_ "i wonder how it felt for those other kids like me_" thought Jason

It was midafternoon when Jason got to he desert. He landed on a cliff about fifty feet high. he used his powers to track the kid with the power of lightning_. _

_ "found them_" And he flew off toward the cave that was a few miles away from is position.


	2. Family, Powers, and the final battle

It was midafternoon by the time Jason got to the cave where Tony Stark, James,Tourin,Azuria, and Pym were hiding. He landing at the foot of the cave and walking in. Right as he steped into the cave Tourin attacked him to the ground and withdrew her sword and pointed the blade at his chest.

"who is thou and what is thou buissness doing in this area" said Tourin

"i am Jason Knight" said Jason "you met me in Ultra city, and i am here to help defeat Ultron and i need to talk to Tony about something"

Tourin got off of Jason and he got up and brushed off his clothes. When he looked up h saw James looking at him. Jason and Jason looked alot alike, features wise. They had the same hair and body features but their eyes were different.

"hey Jason" said James

"hey" said Jason "is Tony around i need to ask him something"

"what do you need Jason" said Tony

"I need to know something" said Jason "one i would like to help you guys defeat Ultron and two I want to Know if i really have powers or not"

Everyone looked at Jason as if he were crazy, All except Tony whose face looked solomn.

"kids go inside the cave" said Tony i need to speak with Jason alone"

Everyone walked out except Pym who was staring at Jason still. Then he walked back into the cave.

"Jason how much do you want to know" said Tony

"all of it" said Jason seriously "everything"

"ok" said Tony "One you do not have powers because you father wasn't The Pheonix, He was a hero but not your father"

"your father was Captain America" continued Tony " you and James are brothers, The reason for your 'powers' is because of that watch you wear all the time, The people that found you were supposed to press the activation button on your watch so that it will teleport you to the base in Antartica, But they didn't they did the oppisite they raised you as their own, which was good in some respects but also wrong, Cause they put you in danger all the time on mission that sent you in the pit of fighting"

"but i came out without a scratch or anything" said Jason "and why didn't you tell me this when we met back in Ultra City, wouldn't it make sense"

"yes it would" said Tony "now i want you to do something for me, take off your watch and put this gauntlet on"

Jason took the gauntlet out of Tony's hands and looked at it for a sec before taking off his watch and putting the gaunlet on. When he was done putting the gauntlet on he pressed a button and a indestructible holographic shield came into view. Then Tony began to explain everything about the shield and on how Jason can use it for offence and defencifive tactics. Afterwards he began to explain why Black Widow never told Captain America she was still pregnant with their second child( Tony pointed at Jason when he told him this). After their second child was born, Ultron attcked their base and the doctors had to heal quickly, for she wanted to fight alongside her husband. Because she was weak from he child birth she was the first to die. Which in return enraged Steve (Captain America) and he attacked Ultron head on.

"before he died he told me that he knew about you" said Tony "and told me to keep you and your brother save, but i couldn't find you, Because the doctors brought you to sam who raised you"

"is that all" said Jason "or is there more"

"that is all" said Tony "now i need to ask this, who is going to tell James?"

"i already know now" said James, James came out from the shadows with his face full of shock

"i see" said Tony "well you now know that he is you youngest brother then James"

"yes" said James "but why couldn't you tell me when we were in Ultra city and then we could have- "i wish i could" interrupted Tony "but your father made me swear to never tell you, he wanted me to let one of you figure it out"

Just then their was a explosion out in the canyon. Tony's face was in full shock. James and Jason looked at each other in confusion, intil Tony muttered it to them.

"Ultron is here" muttered Tony in a shocked voice


	3. the final battle

Jason and James ran out of the cave and saw the Iron Avengers lined up ready to fight. Tourin,Azurai,Hawkeye (francis), and Pym ran beside them.

"ready for some avengin" said Jason

"oh yeah" said all of them and all of them jumped down from the cave and ran at the Iron Avengers.

Pym took on Iron Giant Man, Tourin took on Iron Thor, Azurai took on Iron Panther, Francis took on Iron Hawkeye, and Jason and James took on the Iron Capt. America and Black widow. Jason activated his shield and blocked a blast from Iron Black Widow's guns, while James jumped from behind him and threw his shield at one of her hands slicing her hand off along with the gun. Then Jason ran foward and grabbed it. Jason examined it before he took a clip from the Iron Widows forearm and slidding it in. He aimed carefully and fired the weapon at the Iron Widow's other hand. The robot' hand exploded and it fell to the floor. Jason ran up and fired two rounds to its chest and ran away before it exploded. Then he ran toward James to asist his brother with his fight against the iron captain america who was trying to hit him with one shield while deflecting with the other against Jason's gunfire. When Jason was out of ammo he threw the gun as hard as he could muster with all his strength and threw it at Iro Captain America. The gun it the robot in the hand making the shield fall of the robots wrist.

Jason jumped in the air and caught the shield in mid-air, and threw it back at the Iron Captain. The shield sliced through the Iron Mech's other hand making the shield slide through the shield which James caught in mid-air, landed and looked at Jason and nodded. Their battle was done but the others were still fighting hard. Jason ran toward where Pym was fighting Iron giant man. Pym saw Jason running at the robot and shrunk to a few inches and flew over to him.

"glad your here" said Pym

"why you need help" said Jason

"yeah with your powers you could beat him easily" said Pym

"yeah" said Jason "but i don't have powers, i am the younger brother of James, but i can still help"

Pym nodded and grew to the size of two houses and stretch out his hand down to the ground so Jason can hop on. When jason was on his hand, Pym raised his hand till it was leveled with his face.

"Pym i need you to throw me at Iron Giant Man" said Jason "NOW"

"ok" said Pym and Pym threw Jason at the robot

Jason put his shield in front of him so he wouldn't get hurt from the impact of him hitting the armor of the giant robot. When he hit the robot, the mech fell to the floor from the impact of the shield and cause of the velocity of the throw. Jason got up and grabbed his shield from the mech's chest and walked away. Everyone was in the middle of the canyon. When jason got their he saw what they were looking at, Ultron in two halves and this green beast in front of the destroyed robot.

"HULK SMASHED PUENY ROBOT" shouted The Hulk and it jumped up and picked up Betty and again jumped off to the horizon.

"i guess thats it" said James

"no it's not" said Tony as he walked up to the young teens "now we have to rebuild what Ultron has destroyed, and we have to decide on what to call you"

"Captain America" said James

"Thunder Panther" said Azurai

"Yellow Jacket" said Pym

"Tourin goddess of thinder" said Tourin

"Eagle eye" said Francis

"and you Jason" said Tony

"Captian Avenger" said Jason

"and you all will be called The Avengers" said Tony

They all looked at each other and agreed on the name of their team. Everyone of them held up to their parents legacy, and now they are truely their parents children. Family reunited new friends made and beginning to a new era of heroes... The next generation.

2 months later

Captain Avenger (Jason Rogers) was supervising the reconstruction of the new New York. So far it was half way done, another mile or so and it will be done. With the help of the Scavengers they had the damaged robots rebuilt and programed for helping with the reconstruction.


End file.
